A network call center usually includes a Network Intelligent Routing Center (NIRC) and multiple sub call centers. As shown in FIG. 1, there are Sub Call Center A, B and C. In the network call center, the NIRC, upon the receipt of a routing request from a requesting sub call center, acquires a destination sub call center based on equipment occupation rates of all the sub call centers, or acquires a predetermined sub call center as the destination sub call center. Then the destination sub call center interacts with the NIRC and the requesting sub call center to handle a service. The equipment occupation rate indicates the ratio of the traffic handled by equipment to the traffic handling capacity of the equipment.
In the working mode of taking a predetermined sub call center as the destination sub call center, since network calls cannot be routed flexibly based on the equipment occupation rates of the sub call centers, the routes are not properly distributed.
In the working mode of acquiring a destination sub call center based on the equipment occupation rates of the sub call centers, though the distribution of the destination sub call center is determined based on capacities of the equipment, different services may raise different demands for call centers, e.g., some services may demand be guaranteed with put-through rate, other services may demand be distributed among sub call centers in proportion. Network calls cannot be routed based on different demands of network call services in the prior art, which results in failure to provide flexible network call routing and decreases the quality of network call service.